Operation: Pokeshipping
by chibi fighter
Summary: Misty tells her friends that her and Ash are going to the movies but only as friends. However her friends decide to play cupid and try to make this the perfect date for the two (Happy valentines day)


A/n: Hi guys. Well it's -5 here in New England, I don't have a date for Valentine's Day so why not do a one-shot about my OTP. This is dedicated to anyone who doesn't have a Valentine and is feeling sad because of it. I don't know if this'll mean much since I'm stuck behind a screen so far away from you guys but…I think you guys are pretty great and I love you . I own nothing.

Operation: Pokeshipping

"HE WHAT?!"

The gym leader couldn't help but to flinch at her friends reacting.

"Yeah. He asked me out on a date to the movies as friends."

There were different reactions from around the table from Misty's friends. At least they knew why she asked them to meet her at this burger joint now.

May, Dawn and Serena looked at each other and started giggling like school-girls. Iris shrugged her shoulders, let out a sigh and said, "Leave it to Ash to wait so long to ask his crush out on a date," and Bonnie looked at Misty excitedly.

"That's so cool Misty! Do you think you and Ash are going to get married?!"

The red-head spit out the Strawberry milkshake he had resumed drinking.

"M-married?!"

"I call being her maid-of honor!" Serena called out.

"Who said you get to be the maid of honor what if I want to be!" May whined.

"What about me? Mom and me are Pokémon coordinators, planning things is in our blood!" Dawn argued.

The three continued to loudly argue until Iris decided enough was enough.

"Will all three of you knock it off your acting like a bunch of little kids!"

"No one ever said I was going to have to marry Ash!" Misty exclaimed after coming out of her shock induced coma.

"Misty did you say yes to Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" May eagerly replied.

"I um said…yes…"

"I knew it you do like him!" The Hoenn, Sinnoh and Kalos girl squealed.

"Shut-up! The only reason I said yes was because I felt bad for him!" Misty said a powerful blush coloring her face.

"Sure it was Misty. Sure!" Iris said winking at the water trainer.

Misty growled before slamming her hands on table, grabbing her bag and walking out.

"Poor Misty she's in denial," May said sadly.

"She obviously in love with Ash she just won't admit it," Serena said with a sigh.

Bonnie who had been silent for quite a while suddenly got an idea.

"Hey guys! What if we follow them around on their date and make sure that it goes perfect for them! Like something from a fairy tale!"

Iris frowned;

"I don't know I don't think its right for us to be meddling with lo-"

"I'm in!" May, Dawn and Serena all exclaimed at once.

Iris sighed.

"I guess I'm in too."

Misty moved around clothes in her closet frantically.

This dress?

No it's too pink.

"How about…

No too frilly…

Maybe….

No, not that either.

She kept shifting through clothes until she remembered something.

"What the heck am I doing? It's just me and Ash. I have nothing to worry about. It's just two friends going to the movies together." Misty said letting out a relieved sigh.

Misty heard the door-bell sound.

"That must be Ash," She said to herself. Misty made her way down stairs and opened the front door, like she expected Ash was there, dressed in the clothes he wore during his time in Unova.

"You ready Misty?" Ash asked.

"Yup."

"Alright then let's go," Ash said as the two started to make their way towards the Cerulean movie theater on foot.

 **Meanwhile…**

Dawn smiled wolfishly from behind a bush as the couple came into sight.

"Here they come. Ready weedle?"

"Wee!" Weedle responded nodding its head.

"Alright here they come. Do your stuff Weedle."

Ash and Misty where fairly quiet while walking since they couldn't really think of much to say to each other. The two heard the bushes rustle and out came a Weedle crawling straight towards them.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Misty screamed hiding behind Ash.

"Come down Misty it's just a little old weedle," Ash said smiling at how his friends reacted. Even after all these years she still couldn't stand a tiny little bug.

The weedle started to get closer causing Misty to scream and cling to Ash like a life line while still hiding behind him and causing him to blush.

"I don't care what it is just get it away from me!"

Ash let out a sigh and tried to compose himself as he took out a pokeball to capture it in. He looked towards where the critter was only to find out it had disappeared.

'Huh? Where'd it go?' He thought looking around confused.

"Misty it's gone now," Ash said.

Misty let out a breathe she didn't notice she was holding. Once she composed herself she realized she was clinging to Ash.

Misty let out a gasp and instantly let go as a blush covered her face.

"Let's keep going!" She exclaimed as she marched on ahead of the Ketchum so he couldn't see how red her cheeks were.

Dawn smiled again from the bush she was behind.

Phase one complete.

Ash and Misty kept walking a heavy silence settling between the two until they finally reached the Cerulean movie theater.

"Two tickets to _Pokémon Special_ please," Ash said to the lady.

"Oh sorry were all out of that. All we have left are tickets to _Nidoking and Nidoqueen,"_

" _Nidoking and Nidoqueen?"_ Ash asked.

"Awesome! I've been dying to see that movie!" Misty exclaimed in delight.

"Two tickets to _Nidoking and Nidoqueen_ please," Ash said reluctantly knowing he was probably going to have to sit through a chick flick now.

"Enjoy your movie you crazy kids you," The ticket woman said as she handed them the tickets.

"Huh?" Ash exclaimed blushing while Misty snatched the tickets and marched away angrily. Ash came out of his trance and noticed Misty walking into the food court to get popcorn without him.

"Misty wait up!"

Once Ash was gone the woman pulled off her red wig revealing brown locks that fell to her shoulders.

"Wow I didn't think Ash and Misty would be gullible enough to fall for that," May said with a smile.

Phase 2 complete.

Misty and Ash made their way to the snack stand and ordered a large popcorn to share (Since they were suspiciously out of mediums so the two had to split a large to save money) and got into the movie theater, found a spot and sat down.

While watching the movie Ash was getting really into this one battle scene between Nidoking and a Blastoise that he wasn't paying attention and put his into the popcorn bucket to grab a hand full only for his hand to touch something else. He looked and saw that it was Misty's hand. Apparently she hadn't paying attention too and put her hand into the bucket without looking. Noticed that their hands were touching they both quickly pulled their hands away happy that it was dark enough in the theater so the other couldn't see their blush.

The two walked out of the theater once the movie ended and went outside.

"Hey Misty now that the movies over wanna walk around in the park?" Ash asked.

"Sure," Misty replied with a smile.

During their walk they started to reminisce about the adventures they had in the past.

"Remember the time Brock fell in love with the blonde woman only for her to turn around and turn out for her to be a Jynx?" Ash asked laughing.

"Yeah and remember the-Argh!"

Misty was cut off and started to fall she was about to hit the ground and braced herself for impact. However it never came. She opened her eye's only to find herself in the arms of Ash Ketchum with two concerned Opal eyes staring back at her (A/n: I know Ashes eye's are now brown but I'm going with the old design).

"Are you alright Misty?" Ash asked.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine…" Misty said feeling like she had been shocked by an electric type. Her mind could barely comprehend what was happening. Ash held onto her that way he was for a bit longer before helping her stand on her own two feet again.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What? Oh right! I tripped over something but I don't know what," She said looking around.

"It's probably just your shoes. Look an ice cream stand. Come on Misty race you there!" Ash said running off.

Misty looked around one more time before shrugging and following the Pokémon trainer.

Little did she know behind a nearby tree was a little blond girl and her faithful Dedenne.

"Great Job Dedenne. You made Misty trip perfectly and she fell right into Ashes arms."

"Dedenne," The electric fairy type exclaimed happily.

Phase three complete.

After buys there ice cream the two sat down on a bench and started talking. Serena hid behind a nearby tree disguised as a boy. There plan was almost complete. She would go out there flirt with Misty make Ash jealous forcing him to confess to Misty and for her to confess. It makes the perfect plan. Iris gave her a thumbs up and she was about to go out when suddenly she heard a voice come from where the two were sitting.

"Well well looky here. If it isn't Ashy-boy."

"Gary! What are you doing here!" Ash angrily exclaimed.

Serena looked over towards Iris who looked just as confused as she did. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Last time I checked this was a public park," Gary said. He then looked over to Misty.

"Hey there toot's how about you ditch this trainer-wannabe and come with moi."

Misty turned her head away angrily.

"As if."

Gary didn't let that hurt his ego and instead decided to take it to a whole new level by grabbing Misty's arm, pulling her up and forcing her to bump into him.

"Don't lie to yourself sweetheart you know deep down your head over heels in love with me."

Ash felt jealousy like he had never felt before and without thinking pushed Gary down making him fall.

"Are you okay Misty?" Ash asked concerned.

Before she could respond back Gary got up and grabbed Ash by the front of his shirt.

"You little! Why I outta-"

Before Gary could Misty threw her unfinished ice cream at his face causing him to drop Ash in shock.

"Ash," Misty said helping the male up.

Gary wiped some of the ice cream off his face and glared at the two.

"You know what? You want her so bad Ashy-boy you can have her. Enjoy your time with that looser toot's and remember when you change your mind I'll be waiting," Gary said with a wink before walking away leaving the two alone.

"Thanks for standing up for me Ash," Misty said a blush crossing her face.

"Oh uh no problem," Ash responded scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks for sacrificing your ice cream in order to help me," He said.

"Oh that? That was nothing eheheh…" She laughed.

Ash laughed a little too. When they stopped they looked into each other's eyes and without even thinking leaned over towards each other and kissed. The two felt complete bliss like this was meant to be. However that bliss was soon broken by a loud 'aw' coming from nearby. They looked broke their kiss and looked to see Serena, Iris, May, Dawn (Those two got there in the middle of the Gary Oak fiasco) standing there and Bonnie taking a picture with a camera.

"That's a keeper," She said smiling cheekily.

"W-what are you guys doing here!" Misty yelled angrily.

The five looked at each other after realizing they had been spotted and ran as fast as they could away from the raven haired boy and the red-head girl.

Operation Make Misty and Ash get together complete.

A/n: I don't normally do romance nor do I really watch Pokémon that much anymore so I apologize of any the characters act OOC or if I suck at romance, just keep in mind I don't write about it often. Btw if you're wondering why Serena wasn't jealous or anything that Ash asked Misty out it's because I kind of ship her with Clemont (I think they would make a great couple). So let me know what you think and happy Valentine's Day! Oh one more thing! If anyone is wondering were Pikachu is in this story he is at Ashes house with Delilah because I may not live there but I don't think your allowed to bring Pokémon into move theaters. Bye.


End file.
